All your fault
by me-and-my-alteregos
Summary: after a prank gone wrong, they didn’t know what they have done until it was too late, they made her into what she is now and they paid for it severely, they hurt her too much and made her trust /a take of the transformation of a human into a screamer/


All Your Fault

L4D1 fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I didn't create, L4D belongs to Valve. I only own the plot

Rated T for the bloody gore at the end and for a few swear words

Warning: grammatical errors, betrayal, revenge

a/n: I played the developer's commentary and I heard about the screamer and was a bit disappointed that she/he didn't make it out. After a few months a plot bunny wormed its way through my sock drawer and began throwing socks at me until I finally agreed on writing the idea, he now rests besides my pillow snoozing contentedly.

I used a writing style that was weird even for me, it's sometimes deep and hard to understand, but sometimes so easy it wouldn't use up a brain cell, hope this wouldn't confuse you. It is, after all, one of my serious stories. Please try your best to piece the fragments together; I assure you there is a complete thought in here.

"normal talking"

'normal thinking'

'_not so normal thinking'_

"_**Paranoia speaking"**_

'_**Paranoia thinking'**_

Summary: after a prank gone wrong, they didn't know what they have done until it was too late, they made her into what she is now and they paid for it severely, they hurt her too much and made her trust .,.a take of the transformation of a human into a screamer [rather, its reason].,. //I always was interested in the screamer although she/he didn't make it// oc!screamer

Shanne always was a paranoid and her friends knew this. They were always doing stuff to scare her because 'she is so damn cute when she's scared' as one of her best friends kindly put it. Kaila wasn't that bad a friend, yet not that good either. When Shanne found a real live snake at her drawer and she was in tears when they finally explained to her that someone had lost their pet and it was somehow found its way to her desk drawer at school. She accepted the reason and her friends laughed behind her back. The one who was her first and most trusted best friend who was the only one who resented Kaila's immature plans, confronted the rest about it

"oh come on Chance, we were just kidding around" Kaila said smirking slightly

"you're hurting her" he said determinedly the others chuckled

"we all know that you're in love with her" she sneered "you're just finding for a way to get to her"

"I may have feelings for her but that doesn't have anything to do with this, you are seriously hurting her and if you don't stop I'll have to stop you myself" he then proceeded to walk off. Kaila and her friend smirked

"you haven't seen the worst of it" she muttered the crowd behind her sported the same expression.

The harassment stopped for over three weeks and Chance thought that he had actually got a point through Kaila's skull. When he opened the television the news was on and every channel was about this disaster that was happening somewhere in a remote part of the country. About a small part of the country having a sickness that would make a person violent, thoughtless, creatures drooling and puking on each other. Scientists were trying their best to study the sickness, urging everyone not to panic.

"hehe yeah right, as if, that's just a hoax" he yelled for no apparent reason, earning looks from his parents. Yet satisfied with himself, he entered his bathroom and took a long bath

-scene change-

Shanne was shivering. The news was on and all they were showing were the reports of an outbreak, a new kind of virus that would make people act completely like a zombie which was, as faith would have it, her worst fear. She locked herself up in her room with the television on but all channels were showing various clips and it scared her immensely. She was sobbing in the corner too terrified to do anything else.

There was a knock on the door snapping her out of her thoughts. She stood up with shaking legs and made her way to the door

"w-who's there?" she stammered

"Sh-Shanne" the voice outside rasped out

"K-Kaila?!" Shanne gasped out

"Sh-Shanne h-help me please" Kaila begged Shanne couldn't see her because the door remained shut "Shanne~" Kaila groaned. With a burst of courage Shanne peeked outside and gasped horribly, everyone she knew, all her friends were already a staggering mass of infected, blood trickled down Kaila's chin as she reached out to grab Shanne.

Shanne screamed and shut the door close barely missing Kaila's hand, she grabbed her car keys and got out through her window which was, thankfully, close to the ground. Shanne could barely see because of the tears in her eyes and her breath came in short pants, somehow like hyperventilation, the dizziness in her mind further blinded her.

As she stepped out into the front yard no light was on and her car stood a good 30 meters away from her. Her shaking knees proved to be a burden when she was trying to be silent. As she passed by the front door, her 'friends' stumbled out, tripping on each other and clawing their way to her. She screamed again and ran to her car, her panicking hands hardly getting the key through the lock. After a few milliseconds of faltering she finally got through her car and sat inside, sobbing loudly. The zombies staggered to her car and striking her windows with their palms shaking the car making it wobble from side to side. Her screams echoed into the night neighbors looking outside to realize that it was coming from the McKenzie's house, they shook their heads and grumbled under their breaths

"_**damn girl screaming again, doesn't she get tired of it?!"**_

"_**how disgraceful! her parents should teach her some manners"**_

"_**their . . . out at work . . . right? They never had time"**_

"_**figures, she's just craving for attention"**_

"_**a mental problem, no doubt"**_

Strangely, her neighbor's voices filled her ears. She could hear them even through the groans and the thrashing of the car she was in, they came in whispers, and sometimes they got louder. It could be a hallucination or paranoia which she didn't know she possessed. It struck a chord in her. One final scream pierced through the air and everything fell silent. The zombies stopped and laughter rose among them.

"We got her good!" someone said, Shanne widened her eyes and looked outside seeing the smirking faces of her 'friends'

"hey Shanne come out now" Kaila sang "come on don't be afraid, we don't bite" more sniggers and a high five somewhere

"oh Shanne come on, it was just a joke" another smiled wiping the make up off his face, but Shanne wasn't listening, she kept on staring and staring and staring until her friends felt uneasy, she remained still and her eyes were blank

"h-hey Shanne!" Kaila called "prank's over, come on out" Shanne stayed completely motionless

"SHANNE!" another yelled nervousness edging his voice

"what did we do?" a girl panicked Kaila glared at her

"shut up!" she shouted to the girl, she faced Shanne with anxiety in her eyes "Shanne, if you don't come out now were gonna break you're door down" she threatened knocking loudly. Shanne screamed wildly thrashing around inside her car. Her friends jumped back in panic all of them shaking

"someone call Chance! H-he can help her . . . right?" the boy's voice was shaking, Kaila cursed and took out her cellphone.

When Chance heard about what happened, he ran at full speed towards Shanne's house which of course was only a few blocks away. He wanted to strangle Kaila, to beat her senseless but all he was worried about was Shanne's safety. When he got there, many people were already crowding around the car, watching as Shanne wounded herself over and over again by her own nails and teeth, no one dared to stop her. The huge bite mark on Kaila's arm warned them.

"Shanne!!!" he yelled running directly to the car pushing through the crowd. Shanne looked at him in disbelief, a voice inside her rasped out

'_**he's one of them'**_it said laughing a cruel laugh _**'they all betrayed you, you're all alone'**_when Chance was near her, she screamed again and pushed him away, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't go near her, even after numerous bite and scratch marks were bleeding from his arms. Kaila had no choice but to call Shanne's parents.

After math

Shanne's parents couldn't do anything that night. They tried their hardest. After a few hours of pointless methods they gave up. With heavy hearts they opted to call the professionals.

"we will try our best to cure her ma'am" a Psychiatrist said giving off the best assurance he could despite the current condition, Shanne was being dragged roughly towards the waiting ambulance, kicking and screaming, struggling against the bonds and the people who were holding her. It took hours to place her into that straightjacket and a few minutes to make sure she won't escape.

Their neighbors circled around her sobbing mother and her father who was doing his best to calm her down. They all asked the couple questions, throwing reassurances, spouting off criticism. She answered their questions, thanked them for their reassurances, and shunned them for their criticisms. Kaila and the others stood still, other shifting nervously, others sweating profusely, they all stood their ground except for one or two who managed to run away at the heat of the events, too cowardly to take responsibility for their actions. Shanne's father looked at them disapprovingly and opted to call their parents. Their parents, worried sick because their children were still outside until 3 am, thanked them, yet in their accusations, weren't convinced. They wanted to know everything, detail for detail, minute per minute, stable proof, everything that they might hold unto. They all opted to hold a meeting in the McKenzie's residence. Everything was proven. They all were taken into custody according to their ages just for a few days to make sure that they learn, still juvenile delinquents.

Shanne was taken into a top notch mental facility, partially because her family could afford it and a little because curing her isn't going to be that easy. Weeks later, she still remained inside. She was always in a daze trance, not stirring from her spot for hours and sometimes even days, she was in so deeply that the doctors thought she had lost all memory, but she hasn't. As she sat, silent and face blank and nonchalant, at the corner of her padded room, empty and glaringly white, thoughts began to form inside her head. All the realizations she had missed, the revelations she hadn't noticed, everything about everyone, all because she was too naïve and trusting to care. The thoughts forced their way into her mind.

_Kaila and the others never liked me_

_They just thought it was funny to scare someone like me_

_**You're right, they never did**_

_**They say that you're too trusting to leave alone**_

_**They broke you're heart**_

_My heart_

_But Chance was with them . . . was he really one of them?_

_**Yes**_

_**He wooed you so he could humiliate you**_

_**He's working with Kaila**_

_They all were bad, weren't they?_

_They broke me_

_Again and again_

_**They stabbed you behind you're back**_

_**They're the ones who are responsible for every wrong thing in your life**_

_Every time I was scared?_

_**Yes**_

_Everything?_

_**Everything**_

_Will you leave me too?_

_**Never**_

_Never_

These train of thoughts rolled around her mind, enumerating every scene in her life when she was scared, Kaila was always there, yet not in the most comforting way. She was always smirking, and so were the others. She orchestrated everything. It pained her. Slowly one clarity remained in her mind, _**revenge**_.

On the outside world, the virus spread across the country rapidly. Millions of infected littered the streets, groups of 'immunes' make their way across towns to get somewhere safe, to survive, to live, yet some are still unfortunate and are slain in their battle.

Slowly the number of zombies, _infected_, rose. All evolving to be faster, stronger, deadlier, enjoying the hunt of the human kind, a race to see who could be the best. The infection seeped everywhere, no one was safe.

It soon found its way to the mental hospital, the doctors couldn't do anything, most of their patients turned into infected, they somehow found their way out of their jackets and/or confinements and began attacking relentlessly, targeting anyone who was warm, who still had blood running through their veins, whose heart was still beating, anyone who was still _**alive**_ the virus killed them yet they still lived. Pretty soon even the doctors couldn't fend them off and either died or became infected themselves.

Shanne, however, didn't turn into one of these lowly creatures. She had too much hate inside her to be wasted if ever she became a common. Her skin color drained, her pupils dilated, her senses heightened drastically, and her hair covered most of her face. She preferred to keep the jacket on, not having enough strength to rip it off even if she wanted to. She stood up and laughed maniacally, her throat itched, she wanted to scream, to scream her heart out which lay completely useless inside her chest. She wanted to scream . . . she needed to scream . . . So she did, like she never did before. Loud, demanding and eerie, soon a horde was busy mindlessly clawing her door open while she continued to scream, letting out all her aggressions, soon realizing that it wasn't enough.

-scene change-

"shit!"

"stay fucking quiet, asshole"

"we shouldn't have done that to Shanne, if we didn't, this would've never happened" a girl cried holding a crowbar, her hands shaking. Kaila slapped her, making her quiet

"snap out of it Nikki!" she yelled, a plank ready if any zombies decided to drop by "we could still live to escape this hellhole!" Chance punched a wall

"I should have been there for her!" he yelled at no one in particular, they were inside a makeshift safe house after most of their parents died or turned infected. There were only five left from their usual group, most dead, some infected, they defended themselves through the outbreak hoping to ride it out.

"What's gotten into you?!" Kaila stood up, almost like preparing for a fight

"guys please quiet down" June whispered, his voice trembling and scared clutching the pistol tightly between his two hands. That was their battle formation, boys get the few guns they can find and girls get things to defend themselves if anything bad gets too close, the girls weren't required to fight but the boys are.

"I should be with Shanne right now! She needs me!" Chance yelled bruising his knuckles and making them bleed

"Shanne again?! Dammit let it go! She's probably dead by now!" Kaila shouted back, pissed, angry but most of all scared. Chance shoved her harshly making her topple over

"this is all your fault" he hissed tugging at his hair pistol completely glued to his right hand. Kaila stood up and shoved him back

"how was I supposed to know?!" she shrieked tough exterior braking, allowing a few tears to slip through

"please" June tried again. Somehow it worked, they all were silent until July, the twin brother of June, returned from scavenging for food

"I didn't get much, this could last for three days max" he said "the zombies outside are disappearing I only used four shells this trip" he continued removing the shotgun from his back. Their food source was a small shop a few blocks away, they went out one by one to avoid attention. June stood up and ran to his older brother and hugged him.

"this is enough" Chance said quietly "do you have any wounds?" he asked distributing the food among them

"not really, just small cuts and bruises" he said

"I don't want to be here" Nikki whispered getting the attention of everybody in the room

"just shut up" Kaila grumbled

"we will live through this" June whispered, clutching his brother tightly

Soon soft laughter was heard

"shh! quiet down" Chance whispered peeking through the window, he saw a lone figure sitting under the moonlight

"what is it?" Kaila asked

"I don't know" he replied, another laugh

_**Ha ha ha ha**_

"is it a zombie?" July asked while his wounds were being treated by June

"I'm not sure" Chance replied again

_**Ha ha ha ha ha**_

"look through here" July said handing him a sniper scope "found it in the garbage" Chance took it and thanked him, once he focused on the figure outside he gasped, his body shook and he choked on air. The air became thick with tension

"oi Chance! What's wrong?" Kaila asked, when she got no answer she took the scope and pushed Chance away, when she saw what, or better yet, _who _it was she stumbled back

_**Ha ha ha**_

"shit!" she spat, eyes wide. The rest soon grew nervous. July shook Chance

"what is it?" he asked forcefully this time Chance shook his head, shoved him away and ran out of the building "Kaila?!" he asked her this

time. Kaila dropped on her knees, her voice was shaking

_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**_

"I-Its S-Sh-Shanne" she said in a voice a bit louder than a whisper. It echoed in the room despite it being so soft. Everybody else gasped loudly. July followed Chance and so did June, Nikki was shaking but she dragged Kaila outside with the others.

And so they all stood a few meters away from the lone figure.

"Shanne" Chance breathed out "you're alive" his voice was laced with relief

"h-hey Shanne listen" Kaila stuttered

"wait guys" July said looking closer

_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha**_

"it's not Shanne anymore" he continued seeing the straightjacket, the skin on her face, her eyes "it's an infected" regretting the fact that he left his shotgun inside

"it can't be" Chance muttered walking closer

"Chance no!" Kaila yelled.

_**Ha ha**_

The laughter stopped and Shanne stood up, seeing the moving figures

"Shanne!!!" Chance yelled racing towards her. July tried to run back inside to get his shotgun but was too late as Shanne screamed. Louder, louder, her throat appreciated it and she felt pleasure from it, so she continued again and again. The small group of five survivors stopped in their tracks as they heard numerous snarls and echoing footsteps come their way.

"hordes!!!" July yelled Chance didn't care, he was almost in front of Shanne when she was thrown back by a hunter. He snapped out of his daze as he felt the hunter's sharp claws rip through him opening him and clawing out his organs, Kaila stepped in and shoved the hunter away

"you idiot!!!" she yelled dragging him away, moments later the hoards came.

Shanne watched in delight as the hordes ripped her enemies into shreds blood flying everywhere, she watched as they tried to fend off the hordes, hopelessly, stupidly

_**All they're trying to do is run away from death**_

_Useless_

Shanne's enemies were visibly loosing, Nikka was trying and failing to defend herself with the crowbar that she brought along and was soon decapitated by a witch, her head rolled away from her body which was being feasted on by the commons. The hunter attacked Kaila this time, angry at her for taking away his prey, his claws sunk into her chest dragging out every piece of her insides, opening her widely digging through her and shredding her organs into tiny bloody strips her screams were drowned out by the angry snarls of the infected. June and July stood side by side refusing to leave each other even in their last breath, they held each other's hands and it stayed that way even if they were no longer attached to their bodies. Chance's body was ripped to pieces, by the horde that was enjoying their game of tug-of-war using his body, and was scattered across the street, his blood covered majority of the infected. As the common infected realized that the people were no longer living, they sauntered off to where they came from and went pack to their passive state, walking around aimlessly and puking on each other. The special infected greeted Shanne happily, the hunter the smoker and everybody else, they treated her as one of them. She thanked them and asked to be left alone for a while. They complied and strolled away. After all they were still alive, and still had a way of thinking.

She went to the site of the bloody encounter and smiled as she saw all the blood. She felt free and alive, no matter how ironic it may seem. She parted with a soft laugh and followed the others

_**They're not the only ones who broke you Shanne**_

_I know_

_**We must punish the others too**_

_Yes I know_

_**Shall we go?**_

_yes_

_**End**_

End a/n: so there its done, you may notice that I got some ideas from L4D2, the melee weapons and scavenging, I haven't even played the game yet but I opened Wikipedia and thus I used it.

So what, can we consider this as a happy ending? I know I could.

Disclaimer: I don't own L4D 1 and 2 and anything else that I don't

Any similarities in names and/or events is just a coincidence


End file.
